She's So Doing It On Purpose
by itsthecobb
Summary: We all know that London is all about fashion, but what is she doing differently lately that has Zack begging her for mercy? London/Zack oneshot


**This idea came from nowhere, and I had to put it on paper before I forgot about it. We all know that London is a fashion whore, So I think the theme fits perfectly. Zack/London ftw.**  


* * *

The first time it happens, Zack drops the glass smoothie blender.

London sits down at the smoothie bar with a 'Hi' and he throws up his arm up in response, as he's facing away from her. He whips up her favourite, a Cherry-Berry Disaster, knowing exactly how she likes it. He turns around just as he readies a glass.

His first thought is that her miniskirt is made of leather.

_Boom._

The next time it happens Zack overloads the smoothie blender, sending chunks of fruit flying in all directions.

London smirks as he curses and grabs a towel from Cody to clean up the mess he's made. She walks up to the counter smoothly with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her extremely short jean miniskirt.

His mouth says 'Hiya London', but deep down his mind says _'Nice ass.'_

The next-next time it happens, he drops the pitcher he is holding, but fortunately it is empty and made of plastic. Woody comments about his clumsiness, which makes Zack remember that he's only become so careless at work since London has started with her new provocative getup. London only smiles as she grabs her drink and walks off, where he shamelessly watches her hips sway.

And for the rest of the week it happens, and Zack's made a note to not hold or even be near anything that is fragile. By Thursday, Zack is not even berating himself anymore as his mind comments on her long legs, her perfectly shaped ass, and her more than ample chest. Rather, he's spending the time fighting his own body, trying to figure out ways to keep his reactions in check. After the first few times where he made an ass of himself, he's now somewhat able to keep his breathing normal and has made it less obvious that he is staring.

At least he thinks it isn't obvious. He hasn't actually drooled just yet.

The next time, it _doesn't_ happen, and Zack has to admit he's more than disappointed. She's wearing her normal getup, which fails to show off her curves as her latest outfits have. Zack has always thought that London always looked in whatever she wears, but the simple conservative dress she's wearing today is a far cry from the leather miniskirts and skin-tight tops he has come accustomed to. Even still, he's finding himself staring at her as she walks away.

Zack stopped counting the _next times_ after the tenth. But the _next_ time it happens, Zack has to awkwardly leave his post and run to seclusion.

As always, London gives a friendly 'Hi', but this time Zack immediately stops what he is doing. Her black leather skirt is the shortest he's ever seen, and the extremely low cut tank top she is wearing can't even be legal with the amount of cleavage it is showing. She strikes up a conversation, but Zack's mouth has suddenly become dry, and nothing comes out of his mouth but complete wind.

He throws down his apron and runs from his post.

The _long-forgotten-number-of-next's_ time it happens, Zack has no escape from behind the counter.

It is a Friday and many passengers suddenly have cravings for their favourite smoothie. There's nothing he can do about his rapid _growing_ problem, so he stays behind the counter as much as he can. It takes all of his pathetic willpower not to moan when his hand rubs against her straightened hair, which is just touching the counter as he presents her with her regular smoothie. He can't even think straight the whole time London is there, as he is messing up several orders, to which London just smiles nonchalantly.

The _last_ next time it happens, Zack is alone as he cleans the counter after a busy Saturday night. He turns around just as London is entering onto the deck, where she makes a line for the counter. Zack's heart jumps into his throat when he sees that she is wearing a dress widely referred to as the 'Little Black Dress'.

She comes behind the counter talking about nothing really of interest until she has backed him into a corner where he has no exit strategy. She knows that he's not listening to a word she's saying, but yet she continues on, Zack watching her pink-glossed lips slowly move.

She's so close to him that her hair brushes against his arms, which feels like electricity coursing throughout his body. London finally stops talking and stares up at Zack innocently.

Then Zack can't stand it any longer as he grabs her waist. She instantly melts into him, and with this, Zack knows he has just lost. A glint appears in her eyes which he has never seen, and she gives a devious and sexy smile in her apparent victory, and it finally clicks in Zack's mind that London has just **won**_._

"Holy hell." London just smirks at Zack's wide eyes, which were looking her up and down, as her dress leaves little to the imagination. "You're _sooooo_ doing this on purpose."

"It took you long enough." She winks at Zack, who's still looking her up and down, and London loves the attention she is receiving. She presses herself further into Zack, who just holds her waist tighter. "Now I can take this ridiculous dress off." She picks at her very tight dress, and Zack doesn't know if showing that much skin is even lawful.

"Well," Zack starts, grinning, "I have to admit I love the way you've been dressing lately. But if you don't like how this dress fits on you, I think I can find a way to help you with that."

London's eyes widened for a quick second, her sexy smile widening as Zack closes off the rest of the distance between them.


End file.
